


The Story Behind Moments

by alyssaiscool



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Fights, Fluff, Love Story, M/M, childhood best friends au, harry and louis are best friends, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, young Harry and Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssaiscool/pseuds/alyssaiscool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All One Direction fans know that Moments was written by Ed Sheeran. Some may also know it was written about a girl dying from cancer and her boyfriend committing suicide because he can’t live without her. </p><p>But that’s a lie. </p><p>Ed Sheeran didn’t write Moments. Harry did. And it wasn’t a fictional story. It was real. </p><p>Moments was written about a boy named Louis. Confused? </p><p>Management made them pretend Ed wrote it because they didn’t want the real story to be known. But, you are about to learn what truly happened to allow Harry Edward Styles to write that song.</p><p>This is the story behind Moments.</p><p>or an AU where Harry and Louis are childhood best friends until something breaks them apart, but they eventually find their way back to each other and flourish until Louis is diagnosed with cancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had the idea for this fanfiction two years ago. It was going to be a Niall Horan love story. I got two chapters in and never finished it. Now, here I am, a few years and a lot of writing improvement later, and I am turning this story into a Larry Stylinson fanfiction.
> 
> I want to make it abundantly clear that all of this is fiction. This is also an AU. One Direction does end up being a thing, but its only four of them; Harry, Liam, Zayn, and Niall. All of this is written with the assumption that Louis is the same age as Harry, they live in the same place, and go to the same school. Their personalities are completely fiction and so are all of their family members and everyone else who is a person in real life.
> 
> Besides all of that, please enjoy!

Holmes Chapel, Cheshire  
September 1999

It was the first day of Year One and Harry doesn’t think he’s ever been this excited. Just the thought of new friends and learning new things makes his little five year old legs scurry around in pure enthusiasm. He was ready to take on the world of primary school. 

His mum could hardly control him and his older sister Gemma, and by the time she’s ripping at her hair in exasperation, it’s only been ten minutes since tiny Harry woke up the entire house with his high-pitched screams of joy and “it’s time for school, mummy, get up!” 

“Harry, for the love of God, please let me dress you—“  
“Gem, you’re the older one, be a good example for your little brother—“  
“Harry, no—“  
“Gemma, please—“  
“Harry Edward Styles, get back here this instant—“  
“That’s enough! Both of you get over here now.” The tone in her voice was enough to make the siblings shuffle over with their heads hanging, mumbling apologies of “sorry mum” and “we were just excited, it was mostly Harry, honest—“, and a squeal of “no it wasn’t!” followed by the obvious response of “was to!”, which of course led to a back and forth shouting match, as any fight between young children does. It only stops when Anne clears her throat and gives them a look that could cut glass. That leads back to apologies, and finally Anne gets her chance to speak.

“Gemma, go to your room and get dressed. I really doubt they’ll allow a fourth year to run around the school in her pink pajamas. And Harry, come with me so we can pick out your outfit for your first day of school.” The children do as they are told and within fifteen minutes the three of them are at the small kitchen table eating a breakfast of sugary cereal that Anne had second thoughts about when Harry nearly cracks his head open because he was rocking his chair side to side in an attempt to release some of his pent up energy and comes very close to tipping the chair over.

Somehow they manage to get in the car, everyone in their appropriate car seats with their school bags and lunches on their laps. Harry, being the bubbly and hyper child he is, nonstop babbles on about all the friends he’s going to make and all the fun he’s going to have. Neither of the two girls are able to get a word in the entire way to school. 

Upon their arrival to the building, Harry’s voice reaches an all time high when it comes to volume, and his shouts of “we’re here, mum, we’re here” and “we’re here, Gemmy, we’re here” can probably be heard for miles. 

As soon as he is unbuckled, Harry wriggles his way out of the car and takes off, only stopping when his mum let’s out a shrill call of his name, and he’s too young and too excited to be able to pick up the smile in her voice when Anne calls out to her youngest child to get back over to the car right now.

The trio walks into the building, Gemma immediately racing off with a group of giggling girls after a swift kiss to her mum’s cheek and a ruffle of her brother’s hair. Harry stays close to his mum, eyeing all of the much taller and older kids with curious eyes, his small form dwarfed by their height. Anne checks her watch and gasps lightly, pulling her son to the side and kneeling down so she’s eye level with him.

“Harry, baby, mummy has to go to work, ok? Your classroom is right there,” she says, pointing to a room a few feet away that has parents and children Harry’s age walking into it. “Your teacher, Ms. Brenner, is a very nice lady; your sister had her when she was your age. Have a lovely first day of school, I love you!” And with a kiss to his cheek and a brief hug, she was gone, leaving the little five year old that was Harry Styles to shuffle over to his classroom all alone. Well, actually, he was all alone for the entire span of seven seconds before he is barreled into by an even smaller boy shouting, “Mum, look, it’s my classroom!” 

Harry stumbles back, nearly falling flat on his bum. The boy who ran into him pauses mid-sentence, eyes wide with shock. He quickly rushes forward, frantically apologizing and asking if he’s alright. The boy’s eyes are a bright blue, his hair feathery and a light brown color. His mother jogs up behind him, tutting at the small boy before turning to Harry with kind eyes and a question of if he’s hurt. 

Harry, kind and happy by nature, nods quickly with a big smile on his face before running the last few feet to the classroom. He muddles around for a few minutes before movement by the door catches his eye; it’s the boy who ran into him and his mum. They exchange a long hug and quiet words before she leaves, waving over her shoulder until she is out of sight. 

The boy turns around with bright eyes until his gaze lands on Harry, and he grins before half sprinting and half stumbling over to Harry. 

“I’m really, really sorry about running into you in the hall. I was just so excited about my first day of school and I wasn’t looking where I was going. Are you sure you’re okay?” His eyebrows scrunch up in concern, looking all over Harry’s body as if he is expecting to see a broken bone or a large bruise. Harry just nods in response. All Harry can think about is how fast this boy talks and, wow, he thought he talked fast, but it was nothing compared to the boy in front of him.

“I’m Louis, by the way. Louis Tomlinson. You have Ms. Brenner, too, right? We should totally be friends. Will you be my friend, pretty please? I promise I won’t run into you again.” He pushes out his bottom lip and gives what can only be described as a puppy dog face. Of course, Harry complies, not only because Louis looks absolutely adorable, but because Harry desperately wants a friend and he definitely thinks him and Louis would get along really well. 

“I’m Harry. And, yeah, let’s be friends.”


	2. Chapter 2

Holmes Chapel, Cheshire  
June 2002

It’s the end of year one for six year old Harry Styles and, because he is young and still finds beauty in school, he couldn’t help but be disappointed. He was excited about the upcoming warm days spent outside and the inevitable fun he was going to have without the restrictions of days spent inside the small classroom with thirty other children his age, but that also meant separation from Louis. 

The two boys had become incredibly close; practically inseparable within weeks of meeting one another. They were constantly together, whether it was sitting next to each other in the circle that was formed for activities on the multicolored rug or spending every recess playing all of the silly and ridiculous games that little boys tend to play. You’d assume that Harry and Louis were wildly looking forward to the summer vacation, so that they could spend every waking moment with each other, but there was a problem; Louis lived on the other side of Holmes Chapel. 

Now, Holmes Chapel isn’t exactly the largest city in the world; it’s actually quite small. And it’s not like Louis and Harry weren’t going to see each other for the entirety of the two and a half month break; their mums had promised to bring either boy over to the other’s house for playdates and sleepovers, but that wasn’t enough for them.

As said before, they were quite literally inseparable, and sure, they had gone weekends without seeing each other and they had one sleepover during Christmas vacation, but the longest they had gone without seeing each other was a week. For these small boys, the prospect of weeks, even a month, without the other was unbearable, and Harry wasn’t afraid to voice his opinion as loud as he could project it. 

“But mum, I don’t want to get up and go to school. The sooner I go, the sooner the day will be over and the sooner I won’t get to see Louis!” The young boy groaned, curled up under his patterned blanket. When Anne had first woken him up, he was fine for about three seconds, but once the realization of what day it was hit him, his face was one that could have made even the most cold-hearted person break down; it was utter despair.

This may seem dramatic, considering we’re talking about a six year old, but drama filled every inch of Harry’s body. 

“Harry, honey, I know it’s horrible that you’ll have to be away from Louis,” at the sound of those words, Harry’s face crumbled and he let out a whine and threw his body back under the covers his mother had just removed. With a jerk of the blanket, the small boy’s curled up body was exposed and Anne continued, “But you’ll see him a lot over the summer, and when he’s not here, I’m sure you can find something else to occupy your attention. What about the nice boy across the street?” 

“He pushed Louis once. I won’t be friends with him. I don’t need friends. All I need is Louis.” At the mention of the boy across the street, Harry’s eyes harden, but within seconds they were back to their watering look of sadness and his best friend’s name came out as a whisper at the end of his sentence. 

It was truly a heartbreaking sight to behold, but Anne was more than used to his melodramatics and stood up off the bed to reach for Harry’s required uniform.

“Harry, if you don’t start getting ready now, you won’t have the chance to see Louis today. Get dressed.”

“But Mum—“ Anne cocks her eyebrow up at his whine, and the stern look she gave him was enough to put him into action. A few minutes later, the curly haired boy moped down to the kitchen where his mum and sister were. Gemma, now 11, would be moving to secondary school next year, and the primary school was having a small celebration for it. Gemma was wearing a purple dress, and excitedly chattered to her mum about the upcoming festivities. 

Harry was able to stay quiet about his tragic life for less than thirty seconds, and he was soon back to complaining. The girls turn and give him an almost frighteningly identical look of aggravation. They roll their eyes and go back to talking; ignoring Harry’s tales of woe in favor of going over the details of the sleepover his sister was going to be attending that night. 

Eventually, though, Harry had to face the facts and get in the car to go to school for his last day of first year, as well as his last day with Louis for who knows how long. And when he spoke this thought aloud, Gemma whipped around to face him and spoke with her fists clenched.

“Harry, seriously, you are being so dramatic right now. You are probably going to see him within a few days because I doubt Mum will be able to handle anymore of your moaning and groaning, and if your little Louis friend is anything like you, then his mum will be thinking the same thing. Get over it.” After her little speech, Harry’s sister flipped back around, her long, curled hair swishing with the speed of her turn. 

Harry was rendered speechless, and even more so when his mum didn’t say anything. 

“Mum? Aren’t you going to say something? Gemma just yelled at me!” His small voice filled the car, as did Anne’s sigh after yet another one of her son’s high pitched declarations of mistreatment. 

“Harry, Gemma is right. But you didn’t have to say it so rudely, Gem.” She almost sounded bored, and she really was. Ever since Harry started going to school and the two siblings were in the same car together, they bickered incessantly, and Anne, of course being the mum, was brought into every argument as the referee. She normally just scolded both of them and went back to driving and trying to tune out her children’s fighting. 

Anne almost cheered when they finally reached the school, but, for Harry, the feeling was definitely not mutual. One look at the large building and his eyes started filling with the dramatic tears of a six year old about to throw a tantrum. 

“I’m not going in, Mum, I can’t! I- I feel sick. Please, Mum, don’t make me go in there! If I go in there, I’ll have to finish first year, and then I’ll be left without Louis for practically months, and how am I supposed to do that?” But Anne didn’t particularly care for his pleas and lifted him out of the car and onto the sidewalk. His mum and sister walked in front of him as he followed close behind, grumbling under his breath. And he would’ve continued doing so until the end of time, except he saw Louis and how could he possibly be angry if Louis was there?

A large, bright smile covered his face as he raced passed Anne and Gemma, and Harry swore he heard Gemma whisper “drama queen”. But he didn’t care because Louis was here. 

With the speed that Harry was stampeding towards Louis at, you would’ve thought they hadn’t seen each other in years. You could also say that Harry was being ridiculous, but that would mean that Louis was ridiculous too, because he was sprinting at Harry as fast as his little legs could carry him. 

They embraced in a giggly hug, and quickly got to talking at the fast pace only the two of them could really understand. 

And they spent the rest of the day like that; overjoyed to be in each others presence. They got way too hyped up on sugar from the ice cream that was provided as an end-of-the-year treat, and ran around the classroom and playground with seemingly never-ending bursts of energy. They laughed and yelled and were that kind of happy that it seems only young children can be.

And then the summer came and they didn’t spend more than two days apart, much to Harry’s enthusiasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters will just be fillers. I can't get into the drama without explaining their friendship and how they met and all of that. I promise I have big plans for this story.


End file.
